


The Bonding Ritual

by papayascents



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, He/Him Lesbians, Mommy Kink, Mommy play, Non-binary Lesbians, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayascents/pseuds/papayascents
Summary: Original F/F. Minh Nghia signs up to be a retainer for a powerful House in order to pay off his father's gambling debts. On the night of the ritual that will bind him to his House, he expects pain and humiliation, and instead gets a chance at the kind of nurturing relationship that he never had.





	The Bonding Ritual

Tonight was Minh Nghia’s bonding ritual and he had never felt more alert, eager, and simply alive. He kneeled on the bed between his Mommy’s legs, lapping and sucking at her nipples, beaming with pleasure every time she petted his hair and told him what a good boy he was. 

It didn’t matter that his knees sank uncomfortably into the silken bedsheets or that his neck ached a little from bending over Mommy’s breasts. He was lucky to be drinking Mommy’s milk; it felt so good to wrap his lips around a swollen nipple and suck while she moaned and clutched at his hair, pressing his face even harder against her soft skin.

He’d been so nervous at the beginning of the night. When he’d agreed to go through with the bonding ritual and become a retainer of his Mommy’s household he’d been desperate for money to pay off his father’s gambling debts. Retainers were entitled to their House’s protection, which included room and board and payment of any debts incurred. But unlike actual members of the family, they were expected to work for their place, serving whichever family member they were assigned. The bonding ritual was meant to formalize that relationship.

Minh Nghia hadn’t known what to expect. He’d known he would be bedded, but how? The servants who bathed him had been detached, their fingers cold and uncaring as they cleaned his cunt and ass. The latter process had been so humiliating that Minh Nghia wept. That was how Mommy had found him: crying as the servants dried him off. He’d worried that she would be displeased, but instead she dismissed the servants and finished tending to him herself.

“Don’t be afraid, sweetling,” she said. “I won’t hurt you. In fact, I’m meant to take care of you. That’s part of my job.”

Minh Nghia dashed away his tears. “I thought _I_ was supposed to take care of _you_.”

“And indeed you will. But the contract also stipulates that in return I will make sure that you are fed and clothed and in good health. That begins tonight.”

They’d talked for a long time then, Minh Nghia asking questions and Mommy answering them. She told him what she expected from him and what he could expect from her. She didn’t touch him until he said he was ready, and by then he was excited to begin. Mommy was beautiful. Unlike Minh Nghia, she’d come fully dressed. Her ao dai was dark purple silk brocaded with her House’s symbols: the crane, the snake, and the hibiscus flower. Gold thread trimmed the stiff collar, and several strands of gold pearls looped around her neck. Only her hair remained informal, cascading to her waist in a soft black wave.

Before she even kissed him, though, she asked, “Will you do something for me?”

He nodded, wanting to please her.

“Will you call me ‘Mommy’? After all, I’m responsible for nurturing and protecting you in this relationship, just like you’re my own sweet little boy.” 

Minh Nghia thought about it. Wasn’t it a little strange? But the more he turned it over in his head, the more he liked the idea. It gave him a thrill to think that he would be receiving such warm and thorough affection—perhaps even love. That had certainly been lacking from his life before he signed on to be a retainer with Mommy’s family. 

He nodded. “I’ll do it…Mommy.”

Minh Nghia had experience in bedroom matters, but he let Mommy tell him what to do. Her instructions, and the praise she gave when he followed them well, excited him so much that she had to tell him to slow down. He couldn’t help it, though—Mommy looked even more appealing with her ao dai unclasped and parted, the gold pearls nestled against the swell of her bare breasts. They felt smooth and warm against Minh Nghia’s face as he sucked on Mommy’s nipples and buried his face in her cleavage.

He couldn’t help whining when she pushed him away. 

Mommy laughed. “Don’t be so disappointed, sweetling. It’s time for you to put your mouth to other uses. Help me take these off.”

She tugged on her silk pants and lifted her hips. Minh Nghia pulled them off, careful of the expensive material, and folded them neatly before setting them next to the bed. 

“What a good boy,” Mommy said, stroking his face. “You know how to take care of Mommy’s things without even being told.”

Minh Nghia beamed. With Mommy, even the small and thoughtful things were appreciated. He didn’t need to strain to meet expectations that he could never quite understand. And when he was good, Mommy rewarded him, like she was doing now: by spreading her legs and holding the folds of her cunt open so he could see every little detail. 

“Do you want to taste my milk here, my sweet little boy?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Minh Nghia breathed, and buried his face between her legs.

Mommy tasted like copper and salt and something stronger, earthier. Minh Nghia lapped up the cum already dripping down her thighs before sliding his tongue inside her cunt to chase after more. He pressed in so deeply that his face was flush against her crotch. The hair there grew thick and stiff; it scratched his face a little, but he ignored the discomfort in favor of breathing in more of Mommy’s scent. 

He felt so connected to her like this, closer than he’d ever felt to anyone else. As he sucked gently on her clit, making her cry out more loudly than ever, he understood his place as a retainer at last. He was meant to serve Mommy: to listen to her instructions and do his best to please her. In return, he would receive a home, warm food, clothes, and best of all, love and affection. It was a simple transaction, one which he comprehended more by instinct than by actual thought. 

Almost as soon as he realized this, Mommy arched her back, her entire body shuddering, and came. Minh Nghia stopped licking and sucking and simply pressed his face against her cunt so he could keep being close to her. Her cum smeared his lips and chin, and the overwhelming taste and scent of her pervaded every part of his being—and just like that, Minh Nghia knew that the bonding ritual was completed.


End file.
